


Dr. McHandsy and the curious case of the white lab coat

by chaoticdean



Series: Suptober 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Case, Canon Universe, Doctor Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), soft idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticdean/pseuds/chaoticdean
Summary: Suptober 2020, day 5: daydream.They’re on a case and undercover, and that’s reason #1 why Dean shouldn’t be sitting here drooling over his partner. But really, who thought putting Castiel in a doctor outfit would be a brilliant idea?!He’s gonna kill Sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949341
Comments: 8
Kudos: 170





	Dr. McHandsy and the curious case of the white lab coat

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder that all my fic so far are unbeta'd, and that English is **_not_** my native language, so please bear with my possible mistakes :)

It’s absolutely no secret that Dean loves playing dress up, whether it’s party or case wise. Hell, throw in a cowboy hat in the mix, and the hunter is thrilled.

In that specific case, the cowboy hat had to stay in Lebanon with the pair of cowboy boots and shirt that Dean kept religiously safe inside his room, but the doctor’s coat and stethoscope made it all the way with them to Minnesota.

And it would be absolutely fine if he was the one wearing the damn white coat, playing the part as a neuro-surgeon or whatever the hell they’d manage to find a cover for. Leave it to Dean to flirt his way through the nurses to get to where he wants and manage to sneak in a phone number in the process, if he's lucky.

But it turns out that maybe the universe hates him a little because of all people, he had to sit and watch as Castiel walked around being the true picture of every single one of Dean’s steamy wet dreams.

Which, again, would be fine if he wasn’t completely and hopelessly in love with the angel.

And Dean is massively, gigantly, utterly _fucked_.

He has been sitting for at least an hour on one of those awful plastic chairs that someone seemed to think were comfortable enough to be found in every goddamn hospital's waiting room in the whole damn country when really, Dean’s pretty sure they’re coming straight out of hell. He’s only supposed to be watching for any suspicious entry, with Cas doing all the heavy lifting, getting all the informations they need to go after a pack of vampires that have been abducting and killing young girls for a month.

But the truth is, Dean has literally just been sitting here daydreaming about Cas and his white lab coat, and quite frankly? It’s becoming a bit alarming, to the point he’s not entirely sure he’s going to be able to come back from that.

His phone rings and Dean keeps his eyes firmly locked on Castiel’s back, answering the call without even looking at the caller ID.

“You better have some news, Sammy, because I’m pretty sure I’m like three minutes away from setting this whole waiting room on fire and Cas’ lab coat along with it,” Dean grunts, not even bothering to lower is voice enough not to have an elderly woman send death glares across the room.

“That bad, uh?” Sam scoffs on the other end of the line.

“Just end my suffering, Samuel. Did you find anything?”

“Okay, so get this.”

Dean listens to his brother with half an ear, his eyes never wavering from Cas’ silhouette, now walking down the hall with another doctor… And Dean can’t help but notice the hand of Cas’ counterpart reaching for his arm, patting his shoulder lightly instead, and there’s a definite little burn rising from his guts as he watches Cas smile at the man.

Dean Winchester doesn’t really consider himself as a jealous sort of guy, but if the hint of fury throbbing through his veins and tugging at his heart is any indication, he’s gonna have to review that statement soon enough.

As if things couldn’t get any worse, not only is he forced to watch the guy he’s in love with walk around looking like he’s straight out of an episode of Dr. Sexy, getting all of Dean's doctor fetish alive, now he also have to sit there and watch him flirt with a hot dude?

_Fuck this entire case._

“You’re not listening to me, are you?” Sam’s voice makes Dean flinch as he manages to focus back on the younger Winchester’s monologue, “Did Cas use his stethoscope on you yet, or did he open his lab coat a little too widely and you lost the will to talk?”

“Fuck right off, Samuel,” Dean growls, unfazed, still keeping his gaze firmly locked on Cas, “you’re ridiculous, you know that, right?”

“Hey, you’re the one acting like jealous boyfriend 1.01 here,” Sam laughs at the other end of the line, clearly amused by Dean’s behavior.

“I’m not taking relationship advice from someone who’s idea of romance is a Cobb salad and a serial killer documentary on Netflix, thank you very much.”

“Hey, at least you get to daydream over Cas and his lab coat while I’m here freezing my ass off in a public library that apparently doesn’t have a central heating system.”

“That’s what you get for making me endure this shit show,” Dean snarls, momentarily tearing his gaze away from Cas to glance at his watch.

Goddamit, they’ve been here almost two hours now, and it feels like the only thing progressing is Castiel’s ability to get in bed with a hot cardiothoracic surgeon tonight, if Dean’s interpreting the signals right.

They end their phone call after Sam has filled Dean in with the latest news, the hunter somehow managing not to doze off for a solid couple of minutes. He’s putting his phone back inside the inner pocket of his jacket when he notices Cas making his way to him.

“Was that Sam?” he asks once he’s close enough, motioning to sit in the chair next to Dean’s.

“Yeah. Let’s go outside for a minute, alright?” Dean says, "If I have to sit in that goddamn chair for one more minute, I'm going to go batshit crazy."

Cas follows him through the door, the cold wind of the Minnesota winter hitting them full speed. Dean’s mind doesn’t even have time to process the sharp wind, because as soon as they’ve exited the building, he shoves the angel against the wall, pinning him solidly against the bricks.

Cas smiles at him, one of the goddamn smug one he gets whenever he knows he’s played his cards well.

“What’s wrong, Dean?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at him as he barely contains a laugh, “is it the doctor’s coat or the stethoscope that you find too offensive?”

“I fucking hate your guts, you know that?” Dean growls before he grabs hold of Cas’ white coat, crashing their mouths together in a kiss and humming in content as he slides his tongue in.

Because now he can actually do that, and it feels like even the snow that’s falling heavily on both of them can’t manage to tear them away from each other. Cas’ hands slide down his back, pulling him impossibly closer against him as Dean’s hands finally settle around the angel’s neck.

“No, you don’t,” Cas whispers against his lips once they finally break apart, gasping for air.

“Did you at least get a phone number,” Dean mutters between kisses, Cas seemingly unstoppable, “so that you can at least getting laid tonight?”

“Oh, I’m getting laid tonight either way,” Cas deadpans, his blue eyes fixed inside Dean’s emerald, “haven’t you heard?”

“Is that so?” Dean smiles, “either way, next time Dr. Whatever gets his hands on you, I’m burning this whole shit hole to the ground.”

“Dean.”

The angel’s voice was back to his low, gravelly natural tone, all traces of their playful banter seemingly gone as he brings one of his hand to cup Dean’s cheek, the other sliding against Dean’s spine, tightening his grip on the hunter possessively.

“We’ve been married for two years. Can you quit the jealous husband act? We’re on a case,” Cas says solemnly, a fond smile on his lips.

“So what, I’m supposed to be okay with you walking around the halls with Dr. Sexy on your tail, looking like you’re straight out of one of my daydreams? Fuck this, next time we’re sending Sam’s gigantic ass in.”

“Not sure we can get big enough doctor’s coat,” Cas ponders, humming in content as Dean buries his head into his shoulder and starts peppering kisses along his jawline and up to his ear.

“You’re one sassy son of a bitch,” Dean snorts, nipping lightly at Cas’ earlobe.

“One of the perks of being married to you, I assume,” Cas breathes, tugging at the hair on the nape of Dean’s neck, “we need to head back in, Dean.”

“Mhm,” Dean reluctantly let go of the angel, straightening back up after one last kiss to the angel’s lips, “okay, but if Dr. McHandsy hits on you again, I’m pulling my gun out.”

“Fair enough.”

“You’re keeping the doctor’s coat, by the way,” Dean says as they finally walk back in, trying to look like they haven’t just made out in the cold, and their lips aren’t puffy and pink from all the kissing but just because it’s fucking freezing.

“I am?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiles greedily, making his way back to the goddamn chair of hell, “I have big plans for that coat.”

Cas rolls his eyes as he goes back to his task, and Dean’s finally content just watching his husband this time.

After all, it seems like all the daydreaming paid off: he’s going home with one Dr. Winchester tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> _**rebloggable on[Tumblr](https://chaoticdean.tumblr.com/post/631184094138679296/dr-mchandsy-and-the-curious-case-of-the-white-lab)** _


End file.
